Blue moons and broken hearts
by Zaishana
Summary: The cold lord of the west, what is behind the mask? It'll be a rather long story, whole inu gang included Kohaku
1. Intro

MAJOR SPOILERS!

AN: My first fic...I tried to follow the original story line, the only difference may be Rin's age. Set after the third movie and 167. episode. If you see I went in a wrong direction considering original storyline, please inform me. Thankies  Oh, and I don't know English too well, so I deeply apologize for all the spelling/grammar mistakes. I hope I haven't put too many characters in the story that people don't know of. Hakudoshi, Kanna and Kagura are creatures Naraku made from his body. Ayame is a female wolf youkai that believes Kouga promised her he'll marry her. In latter episodes, Naraku makes a baby out of his body that will be cut in halves to create Hakudoshi (reincarnation of Onigumo, without his heart as far as I understood) and a baby that is his heart. He cannot be killed as long as the baby is ok.

Oh…and everyone talks normal – I've seen only subbed version, so I don't know if someone uses some kind of accent or something.

Disclaimer: Don't own anything … cept a few original characters in this story…

Blue moons and broken hearts

Inuyasha was pissed off, sitting in his tree at Kaedes hut. As he watched the sunset his ears were twitching along with every muscle in his body. It was the only thing he could do after Kagome sent him away from others.

The reason he was angry was really simple – Naraku has gotten away, once again. This time it seemed they would surely win. Thankfully to Myoga they found out that if they killed the baby with Narakus heart, his offsprings and he could be easly killed as any other monster they have ever faced. There was even high possibility his offsprings would parish at the same moment. And, due to some strange coincidence, everyone seemed to be there, coming sooner or later. Kouga came with Ayame and most of his pack. Kikyo showed up to fight Naraku and not to hunt Inuyasha. Even that idiotic half-brother of his, Sesshoumaru, was there. Naraku laughed at them, missing only 3 shards of Shikon no Tama. The left ones were Kohaku's and 2 in Kouga's legs. The battle was long – they couldn't destroy him because his only weak spot was hidden with Kanna.

That is until Kagura managed to lure Kanna to the battle place. How exactly is unknown. Kanna was running away from Miroku, Sango, Kagome and Kirara, and was almost killed by them a few times – after Kagome destroyed her mirror, she was left almost defenseless. Kagura came to her saying she knew where she could hide, and Kanna followed her to the battlefield. There, she was soon killed along with Naraku's heart. Naraku, in his rage after Kagura's betrayal, couldn't control himself not to kill her. That mere second was enough for Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Kouga to attack Naraku and destroy his body. Afterwards Sesshoumaru just left before anyone could say anything. Kouga and his pack and Inu gang were exhausted enough not to pick up a fight among themselves. They went to the closest clearing to rest, Kohaku, thankfully for Sango, coming with them.

They thought, hoped, though they couldn't find Narakus part of the Shikon no tama that he was truly dead. The final battle was over and they were left without casualties. When the combined attack hit Naraku, he surely looked scared enough.

The other day Kagome was fit enough for search of Shikon no Tama, and everyone followed her. They came just in time to find Hakudoshi escaping. With the Shikon no Tama. Through a portal. Afterwards they franticly searched for him to kill Naraku, but they couldn't have found him no matter what.

Soon, the wolves all left home, including Kouga, with his promise he'll return to protect Kagome.

And that would've been normal and it wouldn't make Inuyasha yell at Kagome. What made him so angry was the fact that they were desperate enough to search for a youkai that would tell them how to find Naraku. And they traveled for a couple of weeks until they found a cave in which Inuyasha had to go through a series of tests and has nearly gotten killed. Only to find that they have hurt Naraku enough to use his backup magic spell and travel to a dimension far away where they couldn't follow. And that he'll stay there at least for a half of a year. How and why they didn't know. Those few facts were all the youkai could've said to them.

So, Inuyasha was angry and sitting on his favorite tree Just as the last rays of sun were disappearing he smelt something funny. Following the scent in the forest he found a beaten unknown type of youkai that was struggling to get away from something.

"Hey, you?" yelled Inuyasha at the youkai.

It managed to get it's head up and reach for the source of voice.

Barely audible even for Inuyasha he seemed to say:"Please…I nee cough need to go…to the lord of the cough west. He…."

And then the attacker showed up.

AN: Update will be soon. Please review. I hope that the battle description is ok (it was supposed to be short, not much of the story will go around it.) This is just an intro chapter. The others will be longer and more interesting.


	2. Troubles in the East

The attacker was also a youkai. In its humanoid shape it looked like it could be of any type, but Inuyasha was able to smell scent of a bird. It just stood there, at some distance away from Inuyasha and grinned. Inuaysha thought for a second about it and decided just to go away, and fight if youkai attacks village. His fate acted like he didn't have enough of stupid things going on in his life to bother him with his stupid half-brother.

"Feh, this is not worth my time," said Inuyasha turning to leave.

"Hey, brat! I sense inu blood in you. You are not going anywhere."

Just as the youkai said that it lunged towards Inuyasha. He had barely enough time to draw out Tetsusaiga before he was attacked. When his and enemy's swords clashed, he realized that the youkai was very exhausted, probably from fighting the earlier enemy. Even then it seemed to try to mock Inuyasha for being a hanyou. Being angered by the whole Naraku situation Inuyasha didn't have patience for the youkai's behavior, so the whole fight soon ended in one quick Kaze no kizu.

"Feh. Youkai are such weaklings." Muttered Inuyasha moments later.

The other, wounded youkai was lying where he last seen it, breathing heavily. He came near it to take it to Kaede's even though it seemed to be connected to his stupid half-brother. It seemed also to be of a bird kind. When he kneeled by it's side to take it, the youkai started talking:

"Please, take this message…cough…to the lord of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama…"

And then after uncommonly well spoken words for a wounded person, it withered away. Inuyasha found a message where its arm used to be.

"Feh. Just more trouble."

Not bothering with his brother privacy he decided to read the message right away. Afterwards he was a hanyou left with a very hard decision to make. He was not sure what to do so he went to the rest of the gang, taking the message with him. Should he take his message to it's receiver…?

The message read:

To honored Lord of the West, Sesshoumaru-sama,

I, Lord of the Lower East regretfully have to inform you of recent developments in Northern-East regions. It seems that some ancient evil non youkai and non human power is rising. By ancient scripts it is not unstoppable, but it will require powers of the West and **whole** East. My hope is that you will have enough wisdom in your early age to realize that if this threat isn't stopped it time it will bring demise to both of our lands and a lot further. It won't spare any youkai or human it comes across.

Travel here as soon as possible. We have less then two months.

Lord of the Lower East, Zenkei-sama

A/N I hope that I'm not messing up with land arrangements. I just think that there are West lands in the west, Upper and Lower East in east, and between is neutral lands where Inuyasha and the gang traveled and where mostly humans live. Sorry for the late update, and thank you for the 2 reviews (2 more than I expected…thanx a lot  )

duchessflamer Kagome's mostly ok, but I wouldn't ever pair her up with Sesshy...never…poor Sesshy. And Rin is a really problem because of her age, but grown up Rin and Sessh would be cute ;-) Hope you like this chap too and thanx 4 review.


End file.
